Romeo and Rosaline
by Voldemort Willeatyou
Summary: In fair Verona High School, where we lay our scene. Romeo has a penchant for inappropriate love, but none more so than his current desire. Mercutio just wants to spill some Capulet blood, and Benvolio can't keep the peace anymore.
1. Prologue

**Romeo & Rosaline  
_By Voldemort Willeatyou, two anonymous authors and William Shakespeare._**

**PROLOGUE**

CHORUS:

Two ganglands, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona High School where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal battle of these two foes  
Mis-fortun'd hate kills and takes their lives,  
And these misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with the deaths, bury their gangs' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd hate,  
And the continuance of their ganglands' rage,  
Which, but closest friends' end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage.  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Scene I

**Romeo and Rosaline  
By Voldemort Willeatyou, two anonymous authors, and William Shakespeare**

**SCENE 1:**

BENVOLIO:  
O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore the bloody hell art thou, Romeo?

_Enter Mercutio_

Mercutio, my friend! Thou is not with Romeo?

MERCUTIO:  
Does thou see him here beside me? Nay, I  
Have not seen him, since afore last night's brawl.

BENVOLIO:  
And nor have I, and the fool has gone,  
To some place, unbenownst to I.

MERCUTIO:  
He is pining away, for a lost girl's love,  
And among it, goes his sanity. Tis no  
More than a passing wish, a fleet'd desire  
But, like a fool, doth he wish'd for love  
Until his face turn'd blue.

BENVOLIO:  
Then where hides he, on a day such as this,  
When the sun hides her face, 'neath a veil of clouds?

MERCUTIO:  
That I know not, but perhaps beneath the bridge  
On Montague St, where the beasts such as he  
Dine on fair-fetched dreams and fairer women.

BENVOLIO:  
And there I shall look, and hope to find.

MERCUTIO:  
Make haste, go quick, before the gates close and  
Abandon thee hither.

BENVOLIO:  
I go, fair coz, I go. My gracious self  
Hopes thine takes pleasure from a joyous morn  
Of hard and harder work. Farewell!

_Exit Benvolio_


	3. Scene II

_**Romeo and Rosaline  
By Voldemort Willeatyou, two anonymous authors, and William Shakespeare**_

**SCENE 2:**

BENVOLIO  
Good morrow, cousin.

ROMEO  
Is the day so young?

BENVOLIO  
But new struck nine.

ROMEO  
Ay me, sad hours seem long.

BENVOLIO  
What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

ROMEO  
Not having that, which having, makes them short.

BENVOLIO  
In love?

ROMEO  
Out—

BENVOLIO  
Of love?

ROMEO  
Out of her favor where I am in love.

BENVOLIO  
Alas, that Love, so gentle in his view,  
Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!

ROMEO  
Alas, that Love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!  
Dost thou not laugh?

BENVOLIO  
No coz, I rather weep.

ROMEO  
Good heart, at what?

BENVOLIO  
At thy good heart's oppression.

ROMEO  
Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate to have it pressed  
With more of thine. This love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears;  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet.

Farewell, my coz.

BENVOLIO  
I will go along.

And if you leave me so, you do me wrong!

ROMEO  
Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here.  
This is not Romeo; he's some other where.

BENVOLIO  
Tell me in sadness, who is that you love?

ROMEO  
What, shall I groan and tell thee?

BENVOLIO  
Groan? Why no,  
But sadly tell me who.

ROMEO  
Bid a sick man in "sadness" make his will?  
A word ill-urged to one that is so ill!  
In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.

BENVOLIO  
I aimed so near when I supposed you loved.

ROMEO  
A right good markman! And she's fair I love.

BENVOLIO  
A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit.

ROMEO  
Well in that hit you miss! She'll not be hit  
With Cupid's arrow. She hath Dian's wit,  
And in strong proof of chastity well armed,  
From Love's weak childish bow she lives uncharmed.  
She will not stay the siege of loving terms,  
Nor bide th'encounter of assailing eyes,  
Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold.  
O, she is rich in beauty, only poor  
That, when she dies, with beauty dies her store.

BENVOLIO  
Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?

ROMEO  
She hath sworn none such a thing! Merely–

BENVOLIO  
Yes?

ROMEO  
She hath sworn against I. Sister of a  
Capulet, though not one herself, and  
Many a year, there are but between us.  
Already, she is beyond the schooling bore,  
And does teach, here at this school. You know her  
As the fair Miss Rosaline. And–  
She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair  
To merit bliss by making me despair.

BENVOLIO  
Be ruled by me; forget to think of her.

ROMEO  
O, teach me how I should forget to think!

BENVOLIO  
By giving liberty unto thine eyes.  
Examine other beauties!

ROMEO  
He that is strucken blind cannot forget  
The precious treasure of his eyesight lost.  
Show me a mistress that is passing fair;  
What doth her beauty serve but as a note  
Where I may read who passed that passing fair?  
Farewell. Thou canst not teach me to forget.

BENVOLIO  
I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.

_[Exit]_


End file.
